


Elevator Interlude

by ionicallyme



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionicallyme/pseuds/ionicallyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine doesn't like to be late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Interlude

Delphine stood in one of the many pristine corridors that made up the DYAD Institute. Dressed in a crisp suit with carefully straightened hair, she wore a look of practiced indifference. Glancing at the thin watch that adorned her wrist, she pursed her lips.

She would be late.

Mentally cursing the elevator, Dr. Cormier glanced around the hall. Figures in lab coats bustled about conducting their various daily tasks. A slight twinge filled her yet quickly passed as she steeled her resolve. She missed the laboratory and its daily challenges. She used to find great pleasure in solving the complications that would inevitably arise in that setting.

Complications that now seemed exceedingly insignificant.

As DYAD’s liaison to Topside each day now consisted of an endless stream of meetings and perpetual dealings, each outcome holding immeasurable gravity to a great number of human lives. When had her life strayed so far from the science?

The rhetorical question promptly received an answer in the form of a face. A face that was now staring at her in a puzzled, if not slightly annoyed, fashion.

“Delphine?”

She was immediately pulled out her reverie. From beyond the now-open doors of the elevator, Cosima stood leaning against the back wall with her arms firmly crossed. Delphine instantly recognized the position as defensive and fought off another pang as she quickly gathered herself.

“Yes, sorry,” she murmured as she strode into the elevator and turned around to face the control panel, hastily pushing the appropriate button.

She missed the pain that flitted across Cosima’s face as she stared at the cold steel doors of the elevator.

_”There’s nothing I should know?” She asked, glancing towards the other woman._

_“No.” Cosima said as she stared straight ahead and shook her head in an entirely unconvincing manner._

Her teeth gritted at the memory. Delphine already knew the answer to the question and Cosima’s statement had placed yet another layer of distance between them. A distance that, even in the small compartment, seemed impossible to bridge.

Delphine sighed and once again glanced at her watch.

“You don’t like being late,” came the tiny voice from behind her. Delphine let out a small laugh. This woman knew all of the quirks that made her tick.

“Especially today,” she spoke in a soft, lilting accent.

Silence once again reigned supreme but instead of a rigid tension filling the air, there was a sense of painful uncertainty.

“Delphine, look…” the other woman started but was interrupted by the elevator stopping smoothly, reaching the end of its particular journey. Delphine turned around and smiled in a painful sort of motion, attempting to stifle her emotions while appearing reassuring.

“Don’t,” she breathed. She paused to take in the woman standing in front of her, “we do what we must.”

Delphine turned around and strode out of the elevator, attempting to keep her head held high while on the verge of breaking down.

She was definitely going to be late.

**Author's Note:**

> This little diddy is the first thing that I have written in a LONG time, so I was quite anxious to present it to an audience. If I don't get booed off stage then perhaps there might be more to come... Enjoy!


End file.
